


we'll stumble through heaven

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Praise Kink, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to be a good boy for his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll stumble through heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you my darling [Tori](http://gentleantics.tumblr.com) for being my beta!
> 
> Title from "Young God" by Halsey

Louis knows how to anticipate an impending heat. In the past it had been harder for him to know what to look for; without a mate his body was perpetually confused and in a state of yearning for something he didn’t have and anticipating heats was a source of much frustration, both physically and emotionally.

Louis remembers the days of feeling itchy under his skin, feeling anxious with anticipating the utter lack of control he’d have over his body and the painful feeling of desperation he couldn’t shake. He remembers what it was like to feel constantly on edge, constantly afraid no matter how he wouldn’t admit it. Spending his heats with Alphas did the trick but none of them were  _ his  _ Alpha, none of them were able to fully satiate his body’s deep-seated yearning and Louis hated the feeling of never being quite fulfilled. It had been even worse on the rare occasions he'd had no one at all to help him through and had to suffer alone, anxious and fearful in his vulnerable state and utterly unable to find any relief. 

Going through heats with a mate is endlessly better and Louis looks forward to it now; looks forward to how needy and clingy he feels. It’s no longer a source of anxiety for him, but instead comforting to want to be close to his Alpha, to have Harry near. Every part of his biology tells him to seek his mate, to stay close, to be touched and loved and wrapped up in Harry’s scent.

This morning is like that. Louis knows his heat is just around the corner, can tell by the calm he feels when Harry slips his arms back around Louis after having hit the snooze button on his alarm. Louis settles into the embrace, noses over Harry’s sharp collarbones and presses closer. He smells like Harry near constantly, but Louis relishes in getting Harry’s scent all over himself again especially this close to his heat. Louis nuzzles down along Harry’s chest, presses a kiss between Harry’s pecs before he wiggles closer to hide his face in against Harry’s armpit and take a slow, deep breath. Harry smells a bit like sleep-sweat, but mostly like warm, musky, delicious Alpha and Louis’ mouth waters a little bit at the scent.

“Stop, m’sleepin’,” Harry’s morning voice says from above him and Louis smiles, lets himself snuffle his face against Harry’s ribs once more to breathe him in before he cuddles into Harry properly again.

“Sorry,” Louis says quietly, presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “Smell so good. Can’t help it,” Louis tells him. He can already tell that once Harry’s up and gone to work for the day Louis’ going to roll around in the sheets to get Harry’s scent all over himself properly. It’s comforting, is the thing. He knows his heat is approaching and the lack of control or good sense he has to face when it happens always makes him a little anxious, but surrounding himself with the scent of his mate makes the anticipation a little less worrisome.

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ temple and nuzzles his soft hair gently, and Louis is calmed for a moment before Harry’s alarm sounds again and he rolls away from Louis to switch it off properly and push himself up to sit. Louis pouts momentarily but resorts to rolling onto his back to stretch, arches his back up off the bed and yawns softly as Harry goes about getting up for the day.

Louis knows Harry probably can’t sense Louis’ approaching heat just yet - he’s still a few days away and Louis knows his own scent probably won’t begin to change until just before it’s time. It’s a few days Louis’ always treasured since he and Harry mated officially. He knows what’s coming and he can’t help but to enjoy the needy desire he feels to be close to Harry. Harry never seems to mind anyway. He’s a good Alpha, happy to oblige Louis’ need for cuddles and touches. 

Pretty soon Louis’ going to feel anxious even if Harry just leaves his line of sight. Louis knows it’s just biology - just his body making sure Louis’ Alpha is near, that Louis won’t be left alone during a heat. That’s typically when Harry becomes more aware of Louis’ scent anyway, which means most of the time Harry won’t leave his side for anything at all. Louis likes that best.

“Come home early today,” Louis says though a yawn as he watches Harry putter between the en suite bathroom and the bedroom, getting dressed and ready for the day. “I’ll miss you too much,” Louis tells him and preens under the grin his Alpha shoots him.

Harry makes his way back over to the bed and leans down, presses a kiss to Louis’ lips before pulling away to card his fingers through Louis’ soft hair. “Wish I could,” Harry says quietly. “I’ll call you when I’m on my way, though,” he tells Louis before giving him one more kiss before he’s gone out the door.

Louis huffs and rolls over to bury his face in Harry’s pillow and breathe him in instead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s a couple of days later when Harry picks up on Louis’ scent, crowds Louis up against the island in the kitchen and drags his nose along the soft spot beneath Louis’ jaw to breathe in his scent. 

“Smell so good,” Harry purrs against Louis’ neck, hips pressed against Louis’ and practically pinning him to the island. “I didn’t think you were going into heat yet,” he says and his voice is smooth and deep and makes Louis’ knees wobble a little bit.

“Soon,” Louis nods, head tipped back as Harry scents him. “Maybe tomorrow, fully,” he says, gasping softly at the gentle bite Harry gives him against the hinge of his jaw.

“You’re gonna smell so much like me,” Harry says as he drags his lips across Louis’ jaw to press a kiss to Louis’ mouth. “Love when you smell like me, everyone knows you’re mine,” Harry tells him and Louis whimpers, nods his head gently. It’s always easy to tell that Louis is mated to an Alpha considering the musky, warm scent that clings to him, but after they’ve spent a heat together Louis knows he might as well have bathed in Harry’s scent. Any Alpha in any proximity would know Louis was claimed.

“I am yours,” Louis tells him, shuddering a bit at the way Harry presses his hips harder against Louis’ own. Louis can feel Harry’s erection, feel the arousal practically pouring out of Harry. 

“Good boy,” Harry tells him, and that’s all Louis needs to hear before he demands Harry take him to bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis’ been hot all day, flushed and warm and burning beneath his skin in a way that nothing can cure. It’s heat, pulsing through his veins and making him needy for Harry’s every bit of attention. Harry’s not hard to convince, though, with how good Louis knows he smells to Harry.

He’s pressed up against Harry’s side on the sofa, curled up together regardless how warm Louis feels all over. He needs to be close to his mate, needs the reassurance of touch and Harry’s arm around him as he gets closer and closer to the desperation they both know is coming. Louis wants to crawl inside Harry’s chest and burrow deep, make a home for himself if it were possible. Instead he’s settled for Harry’s arms around him and his nose tucked down against Harry’s chest, breathing him in. Harry’s scent is deeper, now. Muskier and thick, earthy and warm and flooding Louis’ senses with both arousal and calm. He's exactly what Louis needs right now, the strength and calm to settle Louis so that he can truly enjoy his heat with his mate.

“Love you,” Louis says softly, eyes closed as he rests his cheek down against Harry’s smooth, warm chest. Harry’s arms tighten around his shoulders gently and he pulls Louis in closer, trails his fingertips up and down Louis back as he cuddles Louis. It's nice, and Louis feels small in Harry’s strong arms.

“Love you, too, baby,” Harry tells him. “Such a sweet, little omega. Got so lucky with you, didn't I?” Harry practically purrs against Louis’ ear and it's all Louis can do not to whimper at the praise.

At the best of times the omega in Louis wants to hear praise and compliments, wants to be kept sated with pretty words and fawning adoration. It's something he can't control and it just so happens that praise from his Alpha is what gets Louis off faster than anything. Harry can probably sense Louis’ need to come, his need for relief from the ever present symptoms of his impending heat. It's not terrible yet but Louis knows an orgasm could settle him for a few hours, make him relaxed and not so desperate to rub himself all over Harry.

“Such a pretty boy, aren't you?” Harry asks, shifts a little so he's sitting back against the armrest of the sofa and can pull Louis against his chest, let Louis settle between Harry’s legs and feel caged in. It's part of Harry’s own Alpha instincts to keep his omega close, to protect him and keep him safe, and Louis melts back into the touch as Harry’s hands slip down over Louis’ chest and dip beneath the thin t-shirt he's wearing. “Lift your arms like a good boy,” Harry says against the back of Louis’ neck where he's laying kisses against Louis’ skin.

Louis shivers and does what his Alpha says, lifts his arms up to let Harry peel his t-shirt up and off, discarded to the floor and forgotten about before Harry’s hands are back on Louis’ body and mapping out his curves, squeezing his hips and trailing up against to let his fingertips skitter over Louis’ nipples. 

“Got such a beautiful body, Lou,” Harry says as he teases gentle circles over Louis’ hard, sensitive nipples. Louis moans softly as he tips his head back against Harry’s shoulder and lets himself get lost in the sensations of his Alpha’s hands all over him. He closes his eyes, sighs as a wave of arousal washes over him. Harry takes such good care of him and Louis couldn't be happier but to be right here, caged in by Harry and having his mate touch him all over. 

Louis’ hard in his joggers, it’s obvious to both of them, and he can feel himself starting to get wet, too. It’s nothing like what his heat will be like but it’s enough that he knows Harry will be able to smell it and the thought makes Louis’ hole clench, empty and unfulfilled and it makes something sad bloom in his chest for a moment before he’s distracted again by Harry’s hands sliding down his body, fingertips of one hand dipping beneath the waistband of Louis’ joggers.

“Your cock is so hard for me, isn’t it?” Harry asks him and Louis bites his lower lip, nods his head gently as Harry’s fingertips skitter back and forth across the skin of his hip. “What should we do about that, love?” Harry asks, lips pressing a soft, barely-there kiss to Louis’ earlobe.

“Don’t know,” Louis gasps out, arching his back a little. He’s so hard in his joggers and Harry is teasing but Louis knows it’s part of the game, part of the act that he play sweet and innocent. It gets them both off and Louis loves it.

“You don’t know?” Harry asks, kissing the side of Louis’ neck before he pulls his hand back out of Louis’ joggers. “I have an idea,” Harry tells him, hooks his thumbs in the elastic waistband of Louis’ sweatpants. “Can I take these off, baby?” 

Louis nods gently, arches his back against Harry’s chest for a moment. “If you want to,” he says, doing his best to keep his voice steady. He’s so hard, he’s wet, he’s so close to being in the throngs of heat that it’s making him a little impatient but he wants Harry to think he’s good. He’ll be good.

“I want to,” Harry tells him. “Lift your hips for me, love,” he says and Louis’ does; lifts his hips up so Harry can push his joggers off his hips and over his arse down to Louis’ mid thighs. “God, look at that,” Harry says as Louis’ hard, pink cock smacks up against his belly, precome sticky at the tip. Harry slides his hands over Louis’ hips and inward, closer and closer to Louis’ painfully hard cock but never touching. “You’re so hard, baby. It must hurt, yeah?” Harry’s low voice rumbles in his chest against Louis’ back and Louis can only nod as he watches Harry’s fingertips tease along his torso closer and closer to his cock before pulling away again.

Harry presses more kisses down Louis’ neck and along his shoulder, nips gently at Louis’ collarbone before pulling away again and curling his large hands perfectly around Louis’ hipbones. “Why don’t you touch yourself for me?” He prompts, nuzzles in against Louis’ jaw and breathes him in.

“How?” Louis asks, bites his lip gently. It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done something like this it still drives Louis wild to have his Alpha instruct him on what to do, on how to make himself feel good as if he’d never done it before, as if this is the first time he’ll ever get off.

“Lick your fingers for me,” Harry says as he digs his thumbs into the V of Louis’ hips gently. “Get them nice and wet,” Harry instructs and Louis nods, brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks his first two fingers into his mouth. Louis moans softly around them, shudders a little as he curls his tongue between his fingers before pulling the spit-slick digits from his lips.

“Like this?” Louis asks for Harry’s approval, shivering a little in his mate’s arms.

“Mm, now I want you to rub them over your slit baby,” Harry tells him. His big hands pull Louis back against him a little tighter and Louis groans at the feeling of being manhandled like this. “Get your come all over your fingers for me,” he says and Louis whimpers, does as he’s told and presses the soft pads of his fingertips to the head of his cock where pre-come has been leaking out steadily. His cock is near dripping with pre-come already, arse even slicker, and Harry’s instructions are only making it worse.

Louis whimpers at the sensitive feeling, at how aggravating it is to touch only the tip of his cock yet he relishes in what little Harry is going to allow him to have. 

“How’s that feel, baby?” Harry asks him as he grazes his teeth down over Louis’ shoulder, then hooks his chin over it to watch Louis touch himself. 

“Feels good,” Louis moans out, nods a bit as he circles his fingertips over the head of his cock. He wants so badly to jerk himself off but he knows better; knows his Alpha will take care of him.

“Look so pretty, don’t you? You’re all wet for me and it’s beautiful,” Harry says. He presses one large hand to Louis’ tummy, holds him close and rumbles a low moan against Louis’ neck. “Let me taste you, love,” Harry says, picks his hand up from Louis’ tummy and closes his long fingers around Louis’ wrist to pull Louis’ hand away from himself. Louis tips his head back on Harry’s shoulder to watch as Harry guides Louis’ fingers to his mouth and darts his tongue out to lap at the pre-come collected on Louis’ fingers.

Harry’s moan is deep, and long, and sends shocks to Louis’ cock. He’s aching with the need to touch himself but he won’t, not until his Alpha says to. Until then, he’ll watch Harry lick at his fingers, suck them into his mouth and moan around them as he swallows the taste of Louis’ pre-come. Louis’ always admired Harry’s control. Even in the throes of Louis’ heats Harry has never given himself over to animal drive, has never hurt Louis or moved too fast. 

“Taste so good,” Harry tells Louis once he’s pulled Louis’ fingers from his mouth. “Can I touch you, baby? Make you feel so good,” Harry growls softly and Louis shudders, nods his head.

“What are you going to do?” Louis asks as he tries to keep his voice away from desperation and more on the side of innocence because he knows they both love this game. “Please, Harry, do something,” he whines softly and drops his chin to his chest to watch as Harry’s hand slides back down his body, over his torso and stomach until he’s holding Louis’ cock in the V between his index finger and his thumb. 

“Gonna make you come, Lou,” Harry says and chooses that moment to curl his large fist around Louis’ cock and stroke upwards in a long, agonizing pull that ends in Harry brushing his palm over the head before going back down again. Louis cries out and bucks his hips a little as he chases Harry’s touch and that perfect, tight grip he wants so badly on his cock. 

“Oh, do you like that?” Harry asks and Louis wants to die at the small laugh on the edge of Harry’s voice. He’s teasing but he’s playing it so well and Louis can’t help but to squirm in Harry’s arms as Harry starts to stroke him finally, slow pulls but so good nonetheless. 

“Feels good,” Louis whines as he bites at his lip, watches Harry touch him. He feels close already, feels like he could come without much more stimulation but he wants to be good for Harry and wait until he’s told what to do.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Harry says and Louis can practically hear his grin. “Gonna make you feel even better, you’re being such a good boy for me,” Harry says as he slides his free down down over Louis’ balls, squeezes gently, which makes Louis spread his legs wider instinctively. Harry touching his cock is nice, it’s great even, but it’s not what he really wants and he hopes Harry is going to give that to him.

“I like when you tell me I’m good,” Louis whispers, doing his best not to grind his hips up into Harry’s hand but it’s hard,  _ he’s  _ hard and he wants to come. 

“You’re so good,” Harry tells him, presses a biting kiss to Louis’ jaw as he strokes him a little faster and teases his thumb over the head of Louis’ cock where pre-come is blurting out thick and heavy. 

“Oh god,” Louis gasps, arches his back up and moans as his eyes fall closed. “Harry, I need… god, more,” he pants out, knows what he wants but he won’t say. That’s not how this game goes.

Harry doesn’t say anything this time, just continues to stroke Louis’ cock until Louis sobs out a moan. He can feel just how wet he truly is now, worries that he’s leaking onto Harry’s own joggers where he’s sat practically in Harry’s lap. The idea of getting Harry’s clothes wet with his slick is embarrassing but a part of him can’t help how much he likes it, too, the idea of his slick and his scent all over Harry.

Harry’s other hand lets go of Louis’ balls gently and eases back down lower between Louis’ spread legs and Louis can’t help the mewl he lets out when Harry’s fingertips press up against his slick hole and rub gently back and forth over him.

“Can I touch you here?” Harry asks him as he continues to rub over Louis’ hole, spreading his slick around even more. “Do you like this, baby?”

“Yesss,” Louis hisses, tips his head back onto Harry’s shoulder and drops his jaw in a moan. “Oh god, Harry,” he moans out, grinds his hips down against Harry’s fingers. He’s practically forgotten about Harry’s hand on his cock now, all attention zeroed in on Harry’s fingers teasing at his hole. It’s what he wants most, what his body is yelling for, and he whimpers helplessly when Harry easily slips a finger into his arse. Louis pulls his legs up higher to give Harry easier access and gasps when Harry bites at his earlobe.

“Ooh yeah, there you go, baby,” Harry tells him as he starts gently thrusting his middle finger in and out of Louis’ slick arse. It’s not nearly enough, not the big Alpha cock Louis craves, but it will do to make him come and take the edge off a little bit. “That’s feels good, doesn’t it?” Harry asks as kisses up and down the side of Louis’ neck.

Louis just nods against Harry’s shoulder, panting softly in little moans and whimpers as Harry lets go of his cock and curls his hand around Louis’ thigh instead in order to hold him wide open. He eases his finger back out slowly before slipping a second in alongside the first, curls his fingers up inside of Louis. 

“Feels  _ so _ good,” Louis moans, shuddering in Harry’s arms as he slumps down a little, doing his very best not to give in too quickly but the effects of his Alpha’s hands on him, in him, don’t give Louis much of a chance at holding out.

“I know it does,” Harry says as he crooks his fingers and twists as he eases them out. The slow drag is delicious if not enough to be satisfying entirely but Harry is quick and adept at pressing against Louis’ prostate and Louis is happy to take what he can get. “Feels nice to have something inside you, yeah?” Louis shivers and nods his head as his hips buck a little when Harry grinds his fingers in a little harder now, deep inside of Louis and pulsing gently against his prostate. 

Louis gasps sharply a moment later, watching his own cock jerk as he comes untouched, come spurting up his chest while Harry’s fingers grind against his prostate. He moans loudly, bucks up as he comes and slumps back against Harry’s chest, squirming while Harry’s fingers stay pressed deep inside to let him ride it out. Louis pants heavily, feeling sated for the time being, that sweet relief from the impending heat rolling over him and leaving him at peace for at least a little while. He feels completely at ease, coming down from his orgasm and whimpering as Harry eases his fingers slowly out of Louis’ arse. Harry wastes no time in cuddling Louis into his arms against his chest and Louis whines a little, flushed warm and able to smell Harry’s own arousal, feel his hard cock digging into Louis’ back, but he knows Harry won’t do anything about it. Harry’s content to cuddle his omega and take care of him as he comes down.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry says as he tucks Louis in close, presses kisses all over Louis’ high cheekbones and down his nose. “So, so good. My precious omega, aren’t you? Love you so much,” Harry praises him as Louis shifts in his arms to curl up properly into Harry’s chest and breathe for a moment. He feels relief, and safety, and happiness in the arms of his mate and no matter how messy he is at the moment he can’t bring himself to care about much more than basking in the attention of his Alpha.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis wakes up later, in the throes of his heat and whining as he blinks his eyes open. Harry had helped him get cleaned up earlier and tucked him into bed to rest in anticipation of this - full heat that was going to take up much of his energy.

He nuzzles his face into the sheets to breathe in the lingering scent of Harry but it’s not enough. He wants his mate, wants nothing more than to be touched, kissed, fucked, knotted by his mate until the thrum beneath his skin settles after his body gets what it wants.

“Harry,” Louis groans out, almost baffled that Harry isn’t already in here with him. Harry can no doubt smell just how far gone Louis is, smell Louis’ slick and his hormones screaming for his Alpha. He shivers a little bit and turns himself over onto his back in the bed to kick the bedsheets down off of his naked, flushed body.

Louis doesn’t hesitate in sliding his hand down his body to curl around his cock and stroke himself, seeking relief and moaning at his own touch. He whimpers through his first, quick orgasm and sighs heavily at the sight of his come splattered up across his chest.

“Well, well, well,” comes Harry’s voice from the doorway and Louis  _ keens,  _ reaches out to him pathetically because he wants, wants, wants so badly. “Desperate, aren’t you? Little omega can’t even behave like a good boy for a few minutes before coming all over himself, hm?” Harry scolds and Louis goes all loose and pliant under his Alpha’s voice, whimpers an apology as he shifts his hips on the mattress.

“I’m sorry,” he whines, knows Harry isn’t truly mad, but it’s getting him hard again to play along. “I needed it so bad, wanted you,” Louis says, a blush dusting over his cheekbones.

“You could have had me,” Harry says as he pulls his t-shirt up over his head. Louis’ eyes roam down Harry’s broad chest and tight torso, watching as Harry pushes his joggers down and to the floor, revealing his half-hard cock hanging heavy between his legs. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight, a moan caught in his throat. Harry is the biggest he’s had and he never knew true, deep satisfaction until he’d been knotted by Harry for the first time. 

“Please, Harry,” Louis spreads his legs on the bed, bites his lip gently in the hopes of looking enticing and inviting to his Alpha. All he wants is for Harry to touch him, to make him feel better. 

Harry knees up onto the bed between Louis’ spread legs and settles himself down over Louis to press their lips together in a heated kiss, but he pulls away before Louis’ ready, and Louis pouts as Harry leans down to bite gently at Louis’ jaw. Louis’ fully hard again, aching and wanting his Alpha but he knows better, knows that Harry is going to pull more than one orgasm out of Louis before Harry knots him like he wants. He shudders at the thought and his desperation is enough to make him squirm on the sheets.

“Still,” Harry says firmly, hands framing Louis’ hips. It’s not quite his Alpha voice but it’s close, deep and rumbling and firm, and Louis is overcome with the urge to submit, to go pliant and easy for however Harry wants to move him. “Let me look at you,” Harry says once he’s nudges Louis’ legs a little wider and looks his fill, eyes wandering up and down Louis’ body all laid out for him, entirely on display. 

Louis gasps sharply when Harry doesn’t hesitate and ducks down to take Louis’ cock into his mouth, sucking firm as he pulls back before pushing right back down again. Louis’ back arches up off the bed briefly before he settles again, looks down his body to watch Harry’s beautiful, plump lips around his cock and sucking him down. Harry’s incredible at sucking cock, doesn’t have any trouble in taking Louis entirely into his mouth and Louis shudders when the tip of Harry’s nose presses into Louis’ belly, shudders at the feeling of Harry’s throat fluttering around his cock. Louis bends his knees up and back, spreads his legs wide, and relishes in the thought of Harry going dizzy with his scent down between his legs. His heat pheromones have got to be driving Harry wild and the idea of Harry down there sends a shiver up Louis’ spine.

“Come in my mouth like a good boy,” Harry says when he pulls up and off of Louis’ cock, large hand curling around Louis’ cock to stroke him off in quick jerks focussed just below the head. Louis watches as Harry opens his mouth and rests the head of Louis’ cock on his tongue while stroking him quickly, his eyes locked on Louis’ the whole time. If Louis had any sense in him he’d want to snap a photo of how fucking hot Harry looks just waiting for Louis to shoot into his mouth, but he’s too overcome with the feeling of his orgasm washing over him to have any ability other than to cry out as he comes, spurts of come painting over Harry’s tongue and lips.

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Louis gasps, grinding his hips up into Harry’s fist and whimpering at how good it feels as Harry strokes down Louis’ cock and up again before closing his lips around the head once more to suck, to swallow up the last of Louis’ come.

“Taste so good, baby,” Harry says as he nuzzles his face into the nicely trimmed patch of pubic hair above Louis’ cock. “God, you smell so fucking good,” he says, breathing Louis in and kissing his lips over down Louis’ thigh where he bites softly and groans.

Louis whimpers at the bite to his sensitive skin. He’s still panting a little bit, still aching for Harry to fuck him, still unsatisfied with the two orgasms he’s had. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Louis asks as he reaches down to card his fingers through Harry’s hair and push it back from his beautiful face. “Please? I need it,” Louis tells him with a small nod for emphasis as he spreads his legs a little bit more, hoping to entice Harry into action.

“Soon, baby,” Harry tells him as he presses wet, warm kisses up Louis’ inner though. “You’re being such a good boy, waiting so nicely,” Harry praises and Louis preens a little. His Alpha knows how to treat him right and Louis sighs, satisfied for now to have his Alpha’s attention. 

Harry’s big hands curl around the backs of Louis’ thighs and press his legs up to Louis’ chest, holding him open and exposed and Louis can’t help but blush. He knows his body is producing slick to prepare for his Alpha’s knot, and it’s mildly embarrassing knowing just how wet he is. Harry never minds, though. He always makes sure to tell Louis how much he loves it.

“Gonna eat you out, can’t wait to taste you,” Harry purrs against Louis’ thigh before he moves in to run his tongue in a fat stripe over Louis’ hole. He’s always loved eating Louis out and Louis couldn’t be more grateful because it’s something that gets him off faster than almost anything. Louis tugs gently at Harry’s hair, pulling him in a little more and grinding his hips down against Harry’s mouth. He’s so hard again, aching and desperate for Harry’s knot but he knows Harry’s going to make Louis give him one more orgasm - like this - before he fucks him. 

“Harry,” Louis whines as he tosses his head back into the pillows, eyes falling closed as he focuses on how good Harry’s mouth feels. Harry’s tongue laps at his hole, chasing his slick and licking over him in smooth, deep stripes that make Louis shudder from somewhere deep inside.

Louis feels Harry’s fingertips press against his slick hole, feels Harry slip two fingers inside him easily with no resistance, and then moans at the way Harry doesn’t hesitate to gently grind his fingers inside of Louis. It’s no where near as good as Harry’s cock, doesn’t come even pathetically close to the perfect, complete feeling of being knotted, but Louis grinds down onto Harry’s fingers anyway and moans prettily for his mate.

“So pretty, baby,” Harry coos as he leans up to lick up the length of Louis’ cock once before sliding up Louis’ body to press their lips together, keeping his fingers grinding inside of Louis all the while. Louis would very much like to kiss Harry some more but he’s not in the business of stopping Harry from showering him with compliments - his inner omega won’t allow it.

“Yeah?” He prompts, biting at his own lip instead as he rolls his hips down against Harry’s hand.

“Look at you,” Harry tells him as he presses the tips of his fingers directly up against Louis’ prostate. “Riding my fingers so well, aren’t you? Your body is so beautiful, Lou, can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Louis nods, whimpering softly as he feels heat pool low in his belly.

“All mine, everyone fuckin’ knows it,” Harry says in a soft growl as he grinds his fingers in harder. “Smell like nothing but me, don’t you? Just your Alpha, baby,” he moans, lips pressed to Louis’ cheekbone.

“My Alpha,” Louis agrees, nodding gently. He gasps as Harry thrusts his fingers deeply inside of him, moans softly before he comes again all over his belly. 

“Yesss, baby, look at you coming for me. You’re so good, aren’t you? God, you’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen. Never want anyone else.”

Louis moans loudly, shudders and pulls Harry into him for a deep kiss as Harry gently eases his fingers out and settles himself between Louis’ legs to rut against him. Louis moans as the feeling of Harry’s big, hard cock grinding against him. He wants it inside him. Louis knows his body won’t give him any relief until he’s knotted and Harry is being a pain in his teasing.

“Harry, please. Please, need your knot. Need your knot so bad, Harry, please,” Louis knows he’s babbling but he’s feeling dazed at this point, his body pushing into overdrive. He wriggles a little in effort to roll over but he’s pinned underneath the larger body of his Alpha. He wants Harry to hold him down, to fuck him so good and deep and perfect and Harry  _ can’t  _ if he doesn’t let Louis turn over.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Harry says as he shifts up onto his hands and knees to give Louis the space. It’s not about intimacy at this point, just base animal drive making Louis turn himself up and over onto his belly, pushing himself up on his knees a little bit to grind his arse back against Harry.

“‘Kay,” Louis nods, hanging his head a little as he rests down on his forearms. “Harry, please,” he says again, whimpering needily as he rocks his hips back. Louis feels Harry shift up onto his knees behind him, feels one of Harry’s big hands curl around his hip, feels the fat head of Harry’s big cock press against his hole and then inside and Louis cries out sharply as pure, white hot pleasure shoots up his spine.

“Look at you,” Harry says, both hands settling on Louis’ hips now to hold him firm as he grinds into Louis in one slick, deep motion until he’s bottomed out and Louis is gasping for breath beneath him. “Take it so perfect, don’t you? Love having my cock inside you, hm?” Harry grinds his hips without pulling out and Louis comes again, shuddering and clenching down on Harry’s cock in a way that settles his earlier dread from being so empty.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis pants as he presses his chest down against the mattress. He can’t support himself anymore, too weak from his orgasms but so desperate for one more when Harry knots him finally.

“I know, Lou,” Harry tells him, finally beginning to pull out and thrust in. Louis sighs, satisfied little smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he closes his eyes and lets Harry pull Louis’ hips back onto his cock. One of his big hands pushes against the small of Louis’ back to make him arch just the right way for Harry to push in deeper and Louis cries out as he fists the sheets beneath his hands.

Harry is fucking into him so perfectly, deep and full and thick, the stretch of Harry’s growing knot making Louis shudder with the anticipation of being tied together. Louis moans loudly as Harry grinds deep into his prostate and pushes back as much as he can with what little energy he has left.

“Gonna knot you, baby,” Harry growls, leaning over Louis’ back to bite at Louis’ neck. Louis nods and tips his head to give Harry better access to mark him up, and cries out at the feeling of Harry’s teeth biting into his neck as Harry pushes his cock in deep, knot popping past Louis’ stretched rim and locking him inside.

Louis cries out both at the bite flooding his body with bonding hormones and the feeling of Harry coming deep inside him in thick, full pulses. He shudders under Harry and comes with a soft cry, barely anything dribbling from his cock by this point but the sensation is incredible nonetheless.

“Oh god, Harry, yes,” Louis whimpers as Harry pins him down to the bed, holding him down with a hand at the back of Louis’ neck and the weight of his body keeping Louis pressed to the mattress. He goes limp when Harry squeezes his neck, submissive to his Alpha and whimpering as Harry rearranges them into a spooning position better suited for their mating.

Louis shivers back into Harry’s arms and relishes in the kisses his Alpha presses against his neck and hair, in the way Harry’s arms cuddle him close and safe, in the way he can feel Harry still coming, filling him up.

“My perfect, beautiful, sweet, little omega,” Harry purrs, peppering kisses down across Louis’ shoulder. “Love you so much. No one as pretty as you, no one made for me like you were.”

Louis preens under the praise and tips his head back for Harry to press their lips together. He kisses Harry deeply, despite the pain in his neck from the angle, and then settles again and lays his head down once more. He’s sated for now, heat calmed down now that his body has what it wants. He knows he’ll be just as desperate for it again in just a couple of hours but for now he’s calm and it feels so nice to know his Alpha would do anything to keep him happy.

“Love you, too,” Louis sighs softly and reaches up to where Harry’s hand is resting on his chest in order to tangle their fingers together. “Love feeling you inside me like this,” he says as he brings their hands up and presses kisses to Harry’s knuckles.

Louis closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the feeling of being tied with his mate, before slipping off to sleep chasing a feeling only described as perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://otfourever.tumblr.com)!


End file.
